


Rest and Relaxation

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Dove Fucking, F/F, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lace didn’t usually do this. Well she did, but not somewhere she could get caught. It had been a long day, no, long week.
Relationships: Charter/Lace Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt by lovely @cartadwarfwithaheartofgold

Lace didn’t usually do this. Well she did, but not somewhere she could get caught. It had been a long day, no, long week. Even the simplest tasks quickly became shitstorms. Deliver a package? Sure, why not. Oh it’s full of cheese the receiving comte absolutely hates and it such an insult inquisition would bring him such a gift. How someone could make such a fuss over nothing when the sky was torn open, she didn’t know.

The week was full of such stupid headaches and she barely had time to sleep, not to say anything about properly relaxing or taking care of certain… needs.

That’s how she ended here, in the armory. It was empty this time of day and Seeker Cassandra was out with the inquisitor, so it was unlikely she would be disturbed… but the thought was deliciously naughty.

Lace knew who she wanted to get caught by. The mere thought of her smirk made her shiver. She had removed her armor earlier, so she only had the pants and a soft shirt on. Slowly she started to massage her breasts, imagining different hands on her tits. She wants her fingers to be longer, more slender…

Impatiently, she takes off her shirt, discarding it somewhere to be found later. She slides her fingers down her sides, once again imagining very different hands. Feeling bold, she gets rid of her trousers too and sits on the warm wooden floor completely naked. She spreads her legs as if she were displaying herself to someone. There’s no one to see her but the position makes her feel naughty and turned on.

Lace teases herself, caressing the sensitive inner thighs, but avoiding the wetness between them. She imagines her imaginary lover sitting behind her teasing her like she is teasing herself, with the lightest touch, that almost tickles. Lace blushes as she imagines her voice in her ear, teasing her, praising her.

She frees her hair from it’s restricting braid, her ginger hair falling down to almost cover her breasts. She’s just about to finally move her fingers closer to her clit when she hears the door open and close as someone steps in. Lace tenses in shock, before trying to sneakily find her shirt, or anything really, to cover up.

As she moves the wooden blanks under her creak. Lace freezes in place and just as she sees her, she sees Lace.

Charter, or whatever her actual name was, was standing there in the candle light, looking surprised. Lace had wanted her from the first time she had seen her, when she recruited her to the inquisition. Now she was here, witnessing her in all her naked glory.

Lace bites her lip, blushing under Charter’s gaze. She feels her eyes roaming her body and it excites her, making her cunt throb with want. Lace realizes this is her chance. She smiles at Charter a bit awkwardly.

“Want to join me?” Lace says, looking straight into her grey eyes. Charter’s eyes widen and Lace might be imagining it, but she thinks there’s lust there too. Charter steps closer and Lace decides to go for broke and give the woman a show.

Lace smiles what she hopes is a seductive smile and starts to explore her own body once more. She lets her breathing become louder as she touches herself, twisting her nipples caressing her sides and teasingly caressing her mons pubis, so close to her glistening center but not touching just yet. Charter seems frozen in place, but Lace can feel her gaze on her.

Her fingers finally touch her clit and she moans at the feel of even her feather light touch. Something seems to snap and suddenly Charter has her wrist in a firm grip.

“Do you mean it, Harding?” Charter whispers hoarsely. “Do you want me?”

Lace smiles. “Yes, Charter. I want you. I want you so much.” she says breathlessly.

Charter’s smile turns wicked. “Good.” she says and takes Lace’s hand and brings her wet fingers close to her mouth. Keeping up the intense eye contact, Charter takes a long slow lick of one of Lace’s fingers. Lace gasps. It’s a combination of that tongue against her skin, the knowledge that Charter is tasting her and that smoldering look she’s giving her. She feels her cunt throb with arousal.

Charter leans in and then they are kissing. It feels so good to kiss her, the woman she has been attracted to for way too long. She moans as Charter’s tongue slips into her mouth. Lace might be imagining it, but she thinks she can taste a hint of herself on Charter’s tongue.

They seperate for air and Lace can feel Charter’s eyes wandering her body again. “Fuck, Lace, you are so hot…” Charter moans and buries her face in Lace’s breasts. From there she starts licking all the places her gaze had wandered upon, kissing all the freckles. Lace moans and arches her back, hoping to guide Charter’s hungry mouth to her aching nipples. Charter looks up at her as she licks a single stripe over her nipple, before stopping to look at her. Lace is breathing hard and lets out a disappointed little noise.

“Please, Charter, more.” Lace pants hungrily. Charter rewards her with another lick and then blows on the wet skin. “Mmmm… harder…” Lace moans and presses her breasts closer to Charter’s face. “Please…” Charter smiles at her and starts sucking on the nipple, while pinching the other. It feels like her breasts are connected to her pussy and it feels so good. Lace buries her hands in Charter’s hair, holding on as she sucks and bites and licks on her nipples.

“Mmmm… look at how pretty and pink these are for me…” Charter murmurs as she leans back, admiring her handiwork. Her hair is messed from Lace’s hands on it and her lips swollen from sucking on her tits. It’s a good look on her and Lace can’t help but draw her into another passionate kiss.

“I think you are wearing way too many clothes.” Lace pants as they part for air.

“Can’t have that, can we?” Charter chuckles and gets rid of her clothes. Lace looks on, enjoying every single inch of skin bared. Lace can’t wait to get her hands and tongue on Charter’s skin.

Charter, however, has other plans. She guides Lace to lay on the floor on her back and kisses her way down Lace’s body. “I love how wet you are for me.” Charter says softly, as she gets to her pussy. But instead of burying her face into her, like Lace expects, she drags her breast through her cunt. Lace moans at the feel of the soft skin against her pussy, teasing her. Lace can see Charter’s nipples hardening with arousal. Then Charter guides her breast to her cunt once more. This time the hardened nipple caresses her folds, giving her some much needed friction. Lace moans and stares as Charter rubs her breasts one at a time at her clit. The view is captivating and simply hot as hell, those pretty perky breasts glistening with her arousal. Lace wants to suck them badly.

They both know the sensation isn’t enough to get her off. Charter repositions herself so that she is face to face with Lace’s pussy. Lace feels her gaze on her most private parts, probably swollen and glistening with need. Lace moans out a little please, and Charter starts to lick her as if starved for it.

It feels so good. Lace buries her hands deeper into Charters hair this time and tugs her gently closer. Her hips are moving on her own as she arches, chasing her own end. The last twist of her nipple is what sets her off and she shakes and moans as she comes.

It takes some time for Lace to come down. She looks down her body and sees Charter there, resting her head against Lace’s thigh. Lace can see her fingers lazily playing with herself.

“I think it’s my turn.” Lace smiles wickedly. She crawls her way over Charter’s body and kisses her, long and lazy, before kissing her way down to her breasts. Charter’s aren’t as responsive as hers, but she enjoys the combined taste of herself and Charter’s skin too much to hurry on. She sucks a hickey on one of Charter’s breasts and that makes Charter moan.

“Yeah… Mark me, Lace.” Charter whispers and Lace leaves marks on her chest and collarbone, biting her way down to her pussy. It looks needy and ready for her, so she slowly pushes her fingers inside. Charter moans as she stretches her and moans even harder as she starts to properly fuck her with her fingers.

Turns out Charter is loud in her pleasure and Lace has to gag her to make sure no one investigates the sounds. It seems to just make her moan even more around the makeshift gag. Lace enjoys the feel of her around her fingers, enjoys the way her body twists and shakes as she orgasms under her fingers.

Lace waits for her to come down and takes her into her arms. She removes the gag and kisses her languidly. They stay there a moment kissing and embracing.

Tension creeps into the room. Lace wonders what they are now. Was this a one off? She’s too scared to find out and just buries herself into Charter’s warmth. If this is the only time she’s going to get this, she’ll enjoy it properly.

Finally, they have to get up. They are in public after all. They get dressed, neither of them looking at each other. Then Charter lets out a frustrated breath. She turns Lace’s downturned face to her and kisses her.

“Will you go out with me, scout Harding?” Charter asks as they seperate. “I know the world is a mess right now and we are probably going to be on different assignments a lot but I… really want to see where this is going.”

Lace stares at her. She could never have thought her relaxing evening would take a turn like this. “Of course I’ll go out with you. But on one condition…” Lace smiles at Charter. “Please call me Lace.”


End file.
